Blood And Lace
by smoore13
Summary: I had lost hope...feeling through the endless hours of torture, lash after lash of leather hitting me. I almost gave up but then...they saved me and I found someone who was hurt and had lost everything just like me...who would of thought that was the King of Mirkwood himself ... Thranduil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, I can't… I won't!" I whimpered as I held his head in my lap my hands covered in blood. "My lady we must go or the orcs will find us." The guard told me harshly. "I can't, he's my brother… my baby brother…." I trailed off, tears staining my cheeks. Before I could protest I felt two pair of arms grab my wrist and slip around my waist. "No..NOO LET ME GO!" I screamed clawing at the guard trying to get back to my brother. "I'm sorry miss I truly am." He said into my ear. I knew he wasn't sorry, he didn't care. This is what all of them say. They just want everyone to see them as courageous and noble for saving so damsel in distress instead of the cowards they truly I was in distress and if this guy didn't let go soon I would slit his throat. I slowly felt him loosen his grip as he felt me relax. Now or never I suppose, I dig my nails into his arms going in an upward motion scratching him a foot up. He cried out in surprise and pain letting me go instantly. I quickly ran in the opposite direction not before hearing him scream at me. "YOU"LL NEVER SEE HIM AGIAN!" He yelled anger and malice in his voice. I would get my brother back or at least see him one last time. I finally got to the room in the palace I had found my brother in before everything went to shit, before those beasts showed up and set the whole city on fire. I had almost made it when I was forced backward. Thinking it was the guard again I stomped my foot down on his. "You're going to have to do a lot worse then that girl." A scratchy voice replied. Immediately I knew it was an orc, the stench radiating off of him was like none other. I gaged in response before his large oily hand wrapped around my neck squeezing. I gasp out not in pain but seeing them start to set the room on fire. I tried to scream for help, for them to stop, for all this to stop. Black slowly edge around my vision tears streaming down my face as I heard my brothers screams at being burned alive. I faintly heard my name screamed out to the heavens, then I lost consciousness.

7 Years Later

I caught the oh so familiar sent of burning flesh, the orcs latest victory. Seven years of this nightmare of being beaten and laughed at. So used to the multiple bruises covering my skin it felt sort of… natural in a sick sort of way. I inwardly shuddered trying to hide any emotion from my face not wanting to give them a reason to talk or question me. Not like I could with the metal gag they had made for me (think of Loki's). My chains rattled and rub against my wrist, ankles, and flesh red and sore beneath it. My hair dirty and tangled from not washing It fell in my face as a gust of wind blew in taking the stench of orc and burning flesh with it. I would've thrown up if it worn't for the metal gag piece covering my mouth. I glared at them as they threw more bodies in the pile. Men, women, and children all mortal not getting to live out their life. It was sickening and I was sitting in the middle of it. So many times I had tried to escape only to be pulled back and whipped for my "wrong doings". I could still remember the sting of leather hitting my back again and again and again. The scars were there to prove it, prove I wasn't going may call me brave for running away so many times others would say stupid but really all I wanted was to get away. I calloused hand yanked my hair bringing me back to reality or what I liked to call my own personal living hell (input sarcastic voice and smirk here). "Whatcha thinking about girlie?" the scratchy high pitched voice ask with mocked interest. "Not thinking about running away again are ya?" "Well, of course not you dipshit." Is what I wanted to say but you know the gag sooooo. "You smell that." He said smelling the air with his pitch black oily nose. "Thats the smell of dinner!" He cackled the shrill noise hurting my sensitive ears. I shot a disgusted look his way before receiving a blow to the face. I heard him muttering under his breath along the lines of 'stupid bitch' but decided to ignore it… for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I soon felt the last of the dry blood and water trickle down my face I looked at my reflection in the clear pond. My chest length black hair was all over the place, having not combed it properly in seven years. My face was deathly pale and my crimson eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep. My slim face held scars and burn marks from hours upon hours of torture. But being immortal had Its advantages and I knew one of these days they would heal. I let out a sigh and finally looked up to take in my surroundings. The orcs had brought us to some type of forest, that much I could tell but It looked so… sick. The trees held the aroma that they were once filled with life but showed that those times were long ago. The air held a light fog and smelled of death and destruction. I was surprised when they had dropped me here to 'clean up' but I knew they just didn't want their prize to get to dirty. Your probably wondering why they have kept me all these years and to tell you the truth I'm pretty important. Im not trying to brag no not at all, actually what I am is more of a curse really. I'm what some would say a demon of sorts, though I don't know why except that I adore a pair of black cat ears upon my head and have eyes like Satan but hey what can you do about it. I'm also now the last of my family and heir to the throne of my people, well since my brother died at least. I heard a light rustle to my left one ear turning quickly in that direction. Knowing it wasn't just my imagination I decided to check it out. Trying to be as quiet as I could, no help coming from the chains on me I pulled back the branches of a tree only to have my hand snatched by Bor one of the orcs. "Get over here cat we have to leave." He hissed spit flying everywhere. "Why?" I dared to ask not want move when we had just settled down. "Because we have company." He said his voice holding excitement, annoyance, malice and something new…fear.

Just as he said that an arrow whizzed through the air sticking in Bor's skull. He produced a shrilling scream and collapsed, his body wiggling around on the forest floor. I looked up in surprise, seeing figures leaping through the trees pulling there bows back and hitting each orc they could. Soon they ran out of arrows only taking out half of the orcs out before they started fighting hand to hand. All I could do was hope that these people were good at fighting and would help me escape. I then detected the grace and strength the creatures held and narrowed down that these creatures were in fact elfs. One elf in particular caught my eye and I soon realized where I was and who he was. "Oh Valar thank you." I whispered my eyes falling upon a face I hadn't seen for centuries. The prince of Mirkwood…Legolas.

I then noticed sadly what Mirkwood had come to.,the illness that had fallen upon it had in the end destroyed it. I remembered the last time I was here was for the prince's birth. The day his mother and the queen passed away. I was only a mere child in there eyes but I still remember it clear as day. The look of despair and sadness that lay on the king of Mirkwood face as he held his beloved in her final breaths. I was there when death over took their queen, the life fading from her eyes. The blood covering the sheets as the cries and wails from both father and son. I was their till the end. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as a orc approached the kings son, he to occupied to notice. Immediately a feeling of anger fell over me. Anger from all these years of torture and sadness. The urge to protect the elf came over me like something I had never experienced before. A low growl emitted from my throat as my ears turned backward and my eyes turned to slits. My other form if you would like to call It ripped my clothes to shreds while breaking the chains in the process. I raced across the forest floor, my sleek black coat shining in the little sunlight available. Just as the orcs sword was about to come down on Legolas I jumped out my body pushing him down as a roar emitted from me. I quickly bit down on his neck black blood oozing from the huge gash. Legolas spun around in surprise finding nobody there before looking down at me his eyes wide at seeing what was a girl now a panther. And no doubt saving his life from a fatal blow.

I licked at the blood from my chin and started prowling after more orcs wanting this whole ordeal to end. I slowly crawled behind one orc that was shooting arrows at the elfs. I quickly pounce on him ripping his head clear off his shoulders. I look at the still squirming body in disgust, the black blood spilling out on the forest floor, the stench making my nose twitch in distaste. My ears flinch slightly when an arrow whizzes by my form. "I probably just saved half of your lives and now you're shooting arrows at me." I thought with annoyance looking at the pale ellith with her bow raised, ready to finish the job but stops when Legolas puts a hand on her arm. "No mellon." his says voice commanding but friendly at the same time. "But my lord…" "No Tauriel." He says calmly. "I do not believe she is on their side." "With all do respect my lord what makes you think she isn't on their side?" The girl named Tauriel questioned. "Well It seems she saved my life." He said his foot slamming onto a orcs head resulting in a revolting crack as he pulled an arrow out of It, blood tripping off the metal tip. Theres a moments silence before Legolas turns and looks at me. "You may show yourself my dear, no harm will come to you." He says sincerely a curious look in his eye. I slowly bow my head in greeting before stepping forward my body shifting into human form. My shirt now ripped only leaves me in my black bandeau and emerald green leggings followed by my black sharped toed knee high boots with 2 inch heels. I look him in the eye my eyes dilating from the sudden change of form and my hands flexing as my black fingernails dig into my hand. I tilt my head a smirk playing at my lips as I look at the shocked elfs half of there mouths hanging open. I break the silence with a giggle "Didn't your mothers tell you its rude to stare." I say walking up to a brunette elf my chains now broken cling against my wrists. My sharp nail going under his chin before living upwards snapping his mouth shut in the process. I laugh as his face goes crimson his eyes looking anywhere but forward. I hear a cough as I turn seeing Legolas trying not to laugh but failing miserly. "Yes, my lord Is there something you want to tell me thats more important than what I'm already doing?" I say in a mocking tone my hands on my hips tapping my foot in mock impatience. "Actually there is." He huffs, laughter still in his eyes as he leans his lithe form against a rotting tree stump. "Well, It seems you saved my life." "So I've heard." I state sarcastically starting to pace back and forth, the other elfs trying to go about their own business of picking up arrows and checking the orcs belongings. " Well you can be rewarded very well for what you did," he stated knowing I probably knew he was some type of royalty. "If only you knew," I thought heaving a sigh as I looked into his crystal blue eyes that were so much like his nanas. He tilted his head at my sudden silence but cleared his throat and went on. "But there's a problem." "And whats that?" I say stopping my pacing to fold my arms across my chest. " Well orcs aren't known for keeping there prisoners and it looks like they've kept you for some time know." He states motioning to my cuffs and chains now broken but still attached to me. I look down now seeing how bad I truly look. I scar running down my stomach finally shows itself to me. I shudder at the memory of the cool feeling of the knife digging into my stomach. I look over my shoulder seeing some of the scars from my lashings on my back. I turn around and sigh knowing theres no getting out of this one without running. "And where would you go anyways you don't have any family or friends and you have no idea where your people are." I quickly clear my head as I hear Legolas speak, "You must be very important." He says a knowing tone in his voice. I slowly find my voice all sarcasm and playing gone. "You could say that." I say quietly looking down at the ground digging the toe of my boot into the ground. He seems to have enough information for now for he walks up putting his thumb and index finger user my chin making me look at him. He smiles kindly "Do you have any where to go" He ask his voice low and soothing. My ears flatten on my head at the noise "No." I say sadly. He drops his hand before calling his followers to head back to the caves. "Where are you going?" I ask trying to keep the fear out of my voice at the thought of being left alone like a lost kitten. I would almost snort at the idea if it wasn't so true. Legolas being a few heads taller than me looks down "We are going home." He says quietly putting emphasis on the we and home. I nodding a small smile playing at my lips as I replay his word in my mind. Home.


	3. Authors Note

Hello there people who have surprisingly actually like my story (I was pretty surprised...). Well anyways thank for even reading my first chapter and second if you lasted that long... but really thank you and I hope your enjoying the story as much as I am and that If you have time to leave reviews feel free I always love to hear feedback and If you have any ideas let me know! I also might be starting a Loki fanfic soooooo there's that to look forward to for any Hiddlestoners/Loki followers out there!

Sincerely,

smoore13


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note- Hello again! I wanted to thank you again for all the support and advice you given me ( special shout out to Palmviolet and my 3 other reviewerssssss.) And that I will be putting any elvish translations at the bottom of the page after each page or chapter so just a head up on that…. Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any ideas just tell me and I see if I can put them in my story!

Until next time darlings-

smoore13

Chapter 3

My eyes widened as we approached the entrance to the caves. I looked at the set of double doors, the gold carvings glittering in the sunlight like gems. Two guards stood on either side, neither moving as we passed by. I looked once more at the light of the sun not knowing when I'd see it again. I felt a hand land lightly on my shoulder and looked into a pair of forest green eyes. I immediately recognized her as the girl named Tauriel and all thoughts fled when she gave me a quick reassuring smile and pulled me forward, the only sound I heard was the soft close of the doors. I inhaled sharply when I finally looked up. "By Valar…" I exclaimed seeing the entr'acte bridges and stairways leading up and down. The huge stone columns and archways taller than the eye could see… well except for elves of course given there amazing hearing and sight. "Damn elfs." I huff and of course Legolas hears, turning around he arches a blonde eyebrow in question. "Nothing." I say, exhaustion and pain evident in my voice. His eyes look at me intently before he turns around taking his place at the head of the group again.

Legolas P.O.V

I walked back to the front of the group ignoring the surprised glances of my fellow followers and citizens. "And they have all the right in the world to be surprised." I thought knowing I wasn't the type who welcomed new people quickly given the fact I was the prince of Mirkwood and I was taught to not trust easily and to stay on your guard by my father. It surprised me the most to be honest seeing that I've never meet her before and I had already warmed up to her so quickly. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion trying to rack my brain for who she reminded me of. Blurred images of my mother and father appeared in my mind along with another couple. I cleared my head, the thoughts of my mother tugging at the empty void in my heart. I then noticed the head of my fathers throne and readied myself for whatever mood he's in.

Avrils P.O.V-

If I wasn't in so much pain I would have asked where we were going but decided against it for my mouth felt like if was full of lead. My eyes started getting heavy but widened when I saw what look to be the throne room. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the huge throne, the antlers spiraling towards the ceiling, the beautiful carvings in the bone, the curled stair way leading up. And thats when I saw him, the king of Mirkwood himself…King Thranduil. I looked up at the man I hadn't seen in over 2,700 years. Saying that he hadn't changed was an understatement. He didn't look a day old. I mean Nekos age slow to but… wow. I looked at his long legs the left crossed over the right, then up his lean slightly hunched torso and broad chest up his elegant pale neck to his firm, thin lips. I saw the tips of his ears poke out between strands of his light golden hair held in place my his sharp crown. I then meet his gorgeous crystal blue eyes, them peering down at me, inspecting me. I slowly shrank away from his gaze hiding behind Tauriel and Legolas.

"Hir nin." Legolas's bowed his voice cutting through the silence nearly giving me a heart attack for I was still looking at the king. To my embarrassment both Tauriel and Legolas gave me a smirk, a knowing look in their eyes. I blushed, my head and gaze lowering away front he kings sight. "Ion nin." Thranduil's low voice rang clearly through the cave making my ears twitch at the soothing sound. He slowly leaned forward in his throne, peering down his nose, his head tilted sideways trying to see who was hiding behind his son. "Come out little one no harm will come to you here." I heard Thranduil say, trying to coax me out of my hiding place behind the two tall elfs. I signed not wanting to move for the pain in my legs would come back. I slowly moved forward past Legolas and Tauriel the chains rattling as I stopped right in front of the king. I gulped quietly lowering my ears to lay flat on my head as I bowed in my sign of greeting.

Third P.O.V

His eyes widened seeing her ears, tail and face not having seen her or a Neko since… well since his wife died. He got up in one fluid motion moving down the curved stairs with light steps coming around till he was in front of Avil. "Iston i nîf gîn." He said inhaling quickly as he looked at her more closely. His head quickly swept down his long neck extending as he looked her over.(Think of when he did with thorin.) She looked so much like her mother…" He thought silently to himself. Pedil edhellen?" He asked his eyebrow raising slightly. "Yes, I can." Avil hesitated on saying the next part but inhaled sharply "Mellon iaur." she said shutting her eyes waiting for the part of "We've meet before?" or "Take her to the dudgeons." or just a laugh. What she didn't expect was a pair of hands resting upon both of her cheeks before feeling a pair of lips upon her head. She gasped audibly, eyes widening as she grasped his forearms. "I am glad you are safe after hearing what happened to your home." he whispered before slowly letting go of her to look at his shocked son and guards. Thranduil smirked inwardly at the sight of them before telling them they were dismissed and to head back to their post. "My Lord are you sure…" Tauriel started but was cut of by Legolas's hand on her shoulder. The sound of their footsteps was the only thing signaling they left. "Do not looked so worried little one you are safe now, and for these," He held up one of her arms gently looking at the cuts and the cuff on her "We will take care of these now." He then called a guard to inform a healer immediately on her condition and to set a bedroom up for her. He then started walking forward but stopped when she didn't follow him. "Avil?" He asked tilting his head. "Yyyo.. you remember me…" she trailed off looking at him still in shock of what just happened. '"But… it was so long ago." " Yes it was." He said clasping his hands behind his back. "But you must remember that elves have superior memories than other races." He informed started to pace back and forth. "So Legolas…" "He might remember or he might not, it will probably be blurry for his was an infant at the time." " I see." she croaked, her throat straining to speak for it seemed forever since she really talked to anyone. Her earlier show when meeting Legolas was gone along with her walls protecting her self and her courage , leaving her heart and weak mental state visible to Thranduil. "We will talk about this later but for now we must get you to a healer, come." He held out a hand for her to take.

She tintivley stepped forward her legs wobbly with the tiredness she felt. Feeling that she could trust her legs she walked forward, but oh how wrong she was. Before she knew it she was on her hand and knees, her back ached slightly as the normal coughing fit started, along with the blood. One powerful cough splattered blood on the stone floor it pooling around her hands. She cried out as a wave of pain racked though her body making her lurch forward. Her sharp nails extended out at full length her body trying to turn so she could cope with the pain more than her human form could. Thranduil raced forward knowing what was taking place he put one hand on her back, and two fingers pressed against her temple mumbling elvish healing spells. She then slowly felt the pain dissipate a little and her nails shrink back in place. Thranduil sighed out in relief that the worst was over for now. Avil then felt a pair of arms lift her in a kneeling position and then come around her shoulders and under her knees lifting her up off the ground. Avil looked up and saw Thranduil staring down at her making her almost blush for his concern if it weren't for another coughing fit. She fisted his long cloak in her hands and rested her head on his chest the soft thumping of his heart soothing her. "Rest now little one you will be with a healer soon." Avil nodded closing her eyes as her ears slowly tuned out the conversation Thranduil was have with a guard as they raced to the healers, not wanting to take any chances with her in the state she was. The rocking movement and being in his arms slowly brought her peace of mind as she fell into darkness.

Hir Nin= My Lord.

Ion Nin = My Son.

Iston i nîf gîn.= I know your face.

Mellon Iaur = Old Friend.

Pedil edhellen = Do You Speak Elvish?


	5. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

Hello fellow followers! I'm deeply apologies for the lack of update on Blood and Lace and I should probably tell you that I wont be able to update till maybe this weekend or next weekend. I'm studying for final exams and there this coming week soooooo thats why I've been so late. Again I apologize for this and good luck to any people who have finals to! Also feel free to follow or review my story I'm always looking for feedback!

- smoore13


	6. Chapter 4

Authors Note - Ok ok Im sorry for not updating sooner and for the chapters for being short but I promise that I'll put a chapter up every week and that I tell you if that plan changes. But I hope you like this chapter (I know I did) because now Thranduil and Avil get really cute and snuggly and its awesome and amazing and its the bomb. Any how I must tell you that Thorin and his group will be in this story along with them going on there merry way to destroy a dragon so thats something to look forward to? I don't know? Hopefully? If not I can just leave them out and do something different so review and tell me what you think because I simply looooooooovvvvee reviews! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and Live Long And Prosper. -See what I did there?! ;)

- smoore13 over and out

Chapter 4

"Avil…" A voice echoed making the darkness shatter before my eyes, a bright light streaming in as I protected myself from the shards of glass. I blinked slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust then squinted looking for where the voice had come from. "Avil…" The voice spoke softly, to high and elegant to be a males. I turned around looking for anyone but found myself alone. I looked around to see myself in a meadow, flowers littered the ground. I looked to my left seeing a small creek trickling down below the roots of a huge oak tree. "My little girl…" I turned and gasped as my eyes laid on my mother, her long dark hair flowing down her back, her arms open for me to run into them as I did when I was little. I felt tears sting my eyes as I ran into her embrace, overwhelmed that she was here in front of me… well where ever here was. "Mama." I choked out feeling her start to rock side to side, shushing me softly as I clenched her white gown in my hands. "Wha.. what are you doing here?" I choked out tears now streaming down my face. "There are many reasons of why I'm here…" she whispered

3rd P.O.V

Avils mother looked out into the light a worried look on her face before turning back looking down at her daughter, all worry concealed. "Mother whats wrong?" Avil asked, still sniffling from her tears. "Oh my darling it's nothing it's nothing.." Her mother trailed off looking up again, head turning side to side but stopped as she felt a hand of her cheek. "Mother…" Her mother sighed a small smile on her lips. "You always were the persistent one in the family… oh alright I'll tell you but we must hurry child." Avil nodded slowly not knowing what they were hurrying for but decided against asking. Her mother cup both of her cheeks in her hands, her thumb stroking her jaw lightly. "Oh baby girl…" Her mother cooed, tears stinging her eyes as she looked down at her now grown daughter. "You've grown up so fast and I'm so so sorry I had to leave you and your brother." Avil mouth opened to object, not wanting her mother to blame herself for her fathers and her own death. "No Avil you must listen." Avil nodded slowly though she still wanted to object. "I should of told you it would happen but I did not and for that I am so sorry but thats not what I needed to tell you." Her mother signed heavily not sure if she could say this to her daughter, but she knew she had to.

"Avil… you must know that you will face many hardships in the future that it may in the end break you, but know there is strength in the people who have found you and in yourself and that if you find it you can overcome what lies in front of you" Avils eyes were wide at the news "Break me?" she thought fear creeping into her mind. "What hardships?" Avil asked hesitantly already fearing the answer. "That is a question I myself have no answer to but I do know that they look for you and you will find out more in time." Already knowing who was looking for her she let her mother finish. "I cannot say that it will be easy but I can say that you will find happiness and safety in Mirkwood." "Really?" Avil asked. "So there's a chance I can live through this?" "Oh my child there is always a chance in every situation no matter how hard it may seem and with the people you have met and will meet you can always overcome the future." Avil was about to ask about Thranduil and Legolas but stopped as she heard a call in the distance. "Who was that?" Avil asked. "It is time my child." Her mother turned quickly back toward her and hugged her tightly. "My child heed my last words and know this your brother, father, and

my love will always be with you even in the hardest of times, here." Her mother let go tears prickling her eyes as she handed Avil a black silk pouch, the bottom glowing red and orange. "You must wait till you are alone to open it and only tell those who you trust your life with." Her mother said sternly but softened quickly before pulling Avil into another hug. "Remember that I'm always with you and let us hope that are paths cross again in the future my child." Her mother quickly kissed her forehead before backing aways slowly, blowing a kiss before walking off into the white light. Avil tried to call out to her, ask her the questions she didn't get to ask but couldn't find her voice. Avil then tried walking forward but stumbled and fell through the never ending darkness.

Thranduil's P.O.V

Its had been three days since she had her 'coughing attack'. I had talked to the healer and he said she probably passed out do to me forcing her body to stop turning but said she should be fine as long as I didn't try to stop it next time. I had been coming to check on her every few hours as seeing I couldn't just leave all my duties as king, even for a short while. I rubbed my face the past few days getting to me from lack of sleep and food. The attacks on the border and forest were growing worse and the spiders were reproducing faster than I expected meaning more attacks. I growled in frustration as I made my way to the healing ward, hoping that she would be awake. Finally making it to her room I knocked on the door knowing there probably wouldn't be a response as usually but perked up when I heard a small whimper. I slowly opened the door calling her name softly. I sighed sadly when I saw she was still asleep lying beneath the white covers, her dark midnight black hair flowing around her head on her pillow. Her ears twitched at the sound of me coming in but didn't move besides that. I moved toward the chair by the bed sitting down with a small groan at finally being off my feet and not running around and sweating like some dwarf. I rested my head on my hand and stared at her pale face. The blood had been washed of by the female healers and the cuts cleaned on her body and treated but it would take time to heal all of them especially the bruises covering her.

I reached out a hand moving strands of her hair out of her face and stroked her ear softly, feeling the velvet softness of her fur beneath my finger tips. I was about to pull my hand away when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I jumped slightly in surprise and looked to see if she was still awake but found her eyes closed. My eyebrows scrunched together as I heard her mumble under her breath. I bent down closer to her face to hear what she was saying. "Please…. don't leave me…mother." I raised my head in surprise wondering what she was dreaming about with her mother in it. I brought the back of my hand to her forehead and felt for a fever but found her skin to be ice cold. I started getting up to find a healer but stopped in my tracks when I heard my name. "Thranduil don't leave me." I immediately turned around to see crimson eyes staring at me, her hand outstretched. "Please." She whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of being alone, the thought of them coming for her. " Oh meleth." I said walking over to her. Kneeling in front of her and took her face in my hands. "I will never leave you." I said, using my thumbs to wipe away the tears cascading down her face before kissing her forehead. Her hands clutched my robes tightly like Legolas used to do when he was scared. She then pulled me onto the bed before wrapping her arms around my and burring her face in the crook of my neck. My eyes widened at the sudden change but chuckled at her actions. "My my you are very keen on keeping me here." I said trying to move but only felt her arms tighten more. "Please don't go." She sniffled looking up at me her ears flat against her head, pouting her lips as a child would do to there parents. I sighed a small smile forming on my lips. "I will stay." I said rubbing the tip of her ear in between my thumb and index finger. She smiled a sad smile and buried her face once again in the crook of my neck. I shivered at her cool breath against my skin and started playing with her hair when I heard her speak, "Gwestol?" My hand stopped as I lifted her face up, not hesitating when answering. "I promise."

Gwestol - Promise?

Meleth - love


	7. Author Apology

Author apology-

Ok so I'm having difficulties with my computer so I apologize for the paragraphs being to long and grammar mistakes I'll try and fix it but it might be awhile sorry! ;(

- smoore13


	8. Authors Note 3

Authors Note- Hello there people! I been meaning to tell you that it might be another week till the next chapter because my sister got her wisdom teeth out and I've been helping out cause she's in pain. ;( But thank you for reviewing and favoriteing the story and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

Goodbye- smoore13


	9. Chapter 5

Authors Note- Yeahhhhhhhh so many viewsss! So excited for this summer so I can write more and see all your reviews and your own stories! And if oyu want to see what Avil looks like go to Polyvore . com and then look up the account smsyd and she's under blood and lace. Thank you for sticking around and enjoy the chapter! - smoore13

Chapter 5

Avil's P.O.V

I sat in front of the window looking at the small black pouch as I thought over what I had asked Thranduil to promise over a week ago. 'I haven't seen him in years and I expect him to promise me that!' I sighed out loud embarrassment that he had seen me in that state as I walked across the healers ward looking for something of interest till the maid came with more appropriate clothing than my night dress. I shifted through bottles of medicine till I heard a soft knock on the door and a click as it opened.

I turned around seeing the maid bow before putting the dress down on the bed before she spoke softly. "My lady would you like to dress now?" She asked bowing her head as her white blonde hair fell around her face, her light green eyes looking anywhere but at me. "Yes that would be wonderful." I said, walking towards the shy maid.

As I looked down at the light blue dress I frowned in disapproval. I mean I'm not picky but it was just to… light. She saw my small frown and started questioning. "Is it not to your liking miss?" I could hear the fear in her voice and I laughed softly stopping her in her tracks. "No no it's lovely but it could have a few… adjustments." I snickered making a claw with my hand before snapping my hand slightly to the left.

I smiled as I heard her gasp in amazement as the dress shimmered as it re designed itself. "How… how did you?" She asked her eyes the size of dinner plates. "Sorcery my child." I said before picking up the dress. "Mind helping me?"

…

As she tightened the strings to my dress I looked at the mirror in front of me. The dress had a black corset top that fitted to a long blue skirt, I had put on a pair of black boots, a collar I had conjured myself and elbow length gloves with a short sleeve bolero. 'Its fine there hidden.… it's going to be fine' I thought, examining myself this way and that making sure my dress fit accordingly and hid my back.

"Is it to tight my lady?" The maid asked, her eyes downcast as she all but whispered the question. "No it's fine lady…" I trailed off hoping she would tell me her name.

"Oh there's no need for lady miss I'm no noble." She said shyly as she fiddled with her hair. "Well could you at least tell me your name?" I asked turning towards her as I fixed my hair. "Oh yes my lady my name is Estelle." She said bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Estelle I'm Avil." I said bowing slightly. "You may call me by my name Estelle I rather object to being called my lady." I said lifting her chin and smiling kindly to her. "If you wish m… Avil." She said more confidently her eyes leveled with mine.

"Good!" I said clasping my hands together turning around before seeing how bad my face looked. My eyes were blood shot red and my face was blotchy from crying after another nightmare last night. "Oh dear.." I muttered looking at myself more closely.

"Avil would you like me to do your make up?" She asked a knowing glint in her eye. "Its seems today I might need it." I said my cheeks burning as I looked at her. She laughed lightly before guiding me to a chair as she went to go get the things needed. I grabbed the brush she had brought and started to brush my hair as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." I said softly looking in the mirrors reflection to see the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you…" My eyes widened as Legolas spoke surprised that he had come to visit…. and seeing me in the state I was in. "No no no your fine Legolas I was just waiting for Estelle to come back." I said, standing up as I clasped the hair brush in both hands, fidgeting with it slightly. His head tilted to the side at the name confusion showing on his face.

"Oh Estelle's one of the maids." I explained not really surprised he wouldn't know of her. "Oh I see…." He said before his eyes grew wide finally taking in how I looked. "My you look… beautiful my lady." He said looking down at my dress as his eyes went back to mine. I turned my head to the side, a blush appearing on my cheeks at the complement. "Your just saying that." I stuttered my eyes going to the hair brush I had in my hands.

I inhaled sharply as I felt his hand grasp my chin lightly lifting it up so my eyes stared into his. "No I'm not just saying that you really look wonderful." He said his eyes serious but a smile on his lips. "Thank you." I whispered, not used to the attention and affection I slowly loosened myself from his grip as I placed the hair brush down.

"So is that why you really came here to give me complements or…?" I mentally slapped myself for saying something so rude but couldn't handle being in these kinda situations. To afraid I might do something wrong and get thrown out. 'Like trash.' I thought to myself but stopped as I heard Legolas begin to speak.

"Actually there was something else, my father wishes to speak with you in the throne room when your done getting dressed." Legolas said his hands clasped behind his back as he waited. "Wait I have to…" My eyes widened in fear of seeing him after what happened the first night I was here.

The fear of being laughed at for my childishness and fear of being tossed away like I always was. Seeing my hesitation Legolas stepped forward taking my hand in his before giving me a comforting smile. "It will be all right my lady I think he just needs to know your alright." He said before heading back towards the door. "I would escort you but…" He was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Well that would be my cue I hope you have a good morning my lady." He said before opening the door to a stunned Estelle. "Oh my lord excuse my interruption I was just…" She was cut off by a laugh as he looked at her flustered face. "It is quite all right I was just leaving." He said giving me a wink before slipping out the door.

I chuckled as Estelle stood there blushing before taking the make up from her arms and setting it down on the bed. "You must be busy Estelle I wouldn't want to keep you here any longer." I said heading towards the bed as I shifted through what she had brought. "Oh my lady it's no trouble…" She stopped herself getting that I wished to be alone. "If that's all you need my lady." She bowed turning towards the door. "Avil." I said in a sing song voice making her laugh as she quietly closed the door.

I chuckled softly before picking up a black crushed powder and a brush as I started my make up.

(Heres what she looks like it might not work so just copy the link and paste it to your search bar or go and search the account smsyd and my account has her dress under blood and lace and I know her hairs not red but its that style shown on there and she looks like that- cgi/set?id=125886171 )

…

I sighed as I stood in front of the throne room, wringing my hands as I looked behind my shoulder. 'Maybe I can hide.' I smirked at my childish thoughts as I slowly walked across the stone bridge my boots thudding softly against it. I sighed as I stood in front of the stairs. 'Come on Avil you can do this.' I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. I closed my eyes as I put my foot on the first stair then the second and the third till finally I stood on the fourteenth one my eyes locking on the figure lazily leaning in the throne.

Third P.O.V

Avil walked forward quietly as Thranduil talked to one of his…. girls. She wasn't surprised that he had some, no not at all but it still… hurt in a way. She knew it was foolish but couldn't help being somewhat… jealous. She bowed her head as she waited till he was finished with… well whatever they were doing. The girl was sitting in his lap as he talked to her, her high pitched giggles filling the silence hurting Avil's ears.

She signed quietly in annoyance as the girl kissed him giggling yet again as she scurried down the throne steps now walking towards Avil. She passed Avil but not before whispering 'freak' as she hit her shoulder into Avil and stepped on her tail earning a cry from Avil. "Opps my apologies my lady." She said in a high pitched voice before continuing on her way looking back at Avil who was quaking in silent anger. Avil heard one more mocking giggle before the she elf disappeared down the stairs.

Avils hands were clenched at her side as she took calming breaths before looking at Thranduil. "You called me?" She asked her arms now folded across her chest as she jutted her hip to the side her eyebrow raised. Thranduil sat there his mouth a gape as he looked at her fully. She cleared her throat not wanting him looking at her like that after him being with that… wench. Avil knew she needed to keep her anger in check but the nerve of the girl… she didn't even know her for gods sake! And she just waltz around here thinking she owns everything…and Thranduil.

"Well if this is all were going to do then I'm going to go." Avil said after a few minutes annoyance clear in her voice as she turned around starting to walk when she heard him. "Wait." He said his voice commanding as she turned back around. "Ahh so he speaks." She said sarcastically walking towards him as he leaned back in his throne, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I apologize for Lila's behavior she…" He was cut off by Avil laughing. "Ohhh so thats the wench's name hmm?" She said her anger getting the best of her.. yet again. Thranduil closed his eyes his own anger flaring slightly towards… himself and Lila. "No it's just Lila and she's not a wench" He said gaining his calm appearance back as he folded his leg across his other.

"Look at you defending that mewling quim she's just using you you know just wait till…" "DO NOT TALK." Thranduil yelled at her, his hands gripping his throne as he leaned forward anger written all over his face as he looked down at her. He wasn't used to being called out on things and felt cornered when people did so therefore he lashed out. He sighed sadly looking down at her, her ears flattened against her head as she looked down fear all over her face as she trembled.

She knew she had stepped a boundary she shouldn't have but still she couldn't help but shake as he yelled at her, her scars burning at the memories. She let out a small whimper of fear her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

She heard him sigh as he closed his eyes. "Avil I… apologize I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking down at her shaking figure, her nails digging into her palms. "Its fine… I apologize I shouldn't have said that." She said raising her head slightly looking into his blue clear eyes.

Thranduil cleared his throat "Well I would like to discuss a few things but I feel it'd be best to talk in my study." He said not waiting for an answer he stood walking down the spiraling steps to her and held his arm out. She hesitantly took it her arms slightly shaking as they walked towards his study.

…..

Author Note -

I am so sorry that the chapter was short Ive been caught up in some stuff and Ill try to make the next chapter way longer and If you follow me on Twitter I'll probably be able to keep you posted on when the next chapters coming out and what other stories I might be doing! If I see you guys following I try to follow you back. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you later!

Twitter account- sydneyluv Sydneymooreluv


End file.
